


McDanno - Madness (Video)

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: They live life to the extreme. They are many times on the brink of death. You know what they say about a relationship that is coming out of an extreme situation. But we also know that they are McDanno, and they were a match made on an island a few years ago.Music:: Madness by Muse





	McDanno - Madness (Video)




End file.
